Bleach: Shattered Blade
, is the second installment in the Bleach Nintendo Home Consoles series. The game was released in Japan on December 14, 2006 and in North America on October 9, 2007, with a European release in the 29th of February 2008 and Australia's release was on the 28th of February 2008. Although the anime outside Japan had not yet reached this point in the series, the game was a direct port of the Japanese version for American and European consumers, similar to the US release of the game. Gameplay Players utilize the Wii remote and Nunchuck for this game, though the player may utilize the Wii remote only, although some abilities unusable without the Nunchuck. Characters move around freely in a 3D environment and can move faster while holding the C button (initiates flash step movement applicable to some characters- Arturo, Yoruichi, Ichigo and Byakuya will zoom around the stage, appearing to almost teleport, because of their high speeds). As with traditional fighting games, the characters' health is represented by a gauge. A winner is decided when one of the gauges depletes completely. Below the health gauge is a Stamina Gauge, which determines how often the player may attack. The gauge decreases as attacks are performed. If the gauge is depleted, no more attacks can be utilized, though it automatically refills itself fairly quickly. Players attack by waving the Wiimote in various directions, which are split into three types: Slice (horizontal), Slash (vertical) and Stab (forward) Stronger attacks, known as Critical Attacks are performed by holding down the A button whilst attacking. If two Critical Attacks clash together, then a Clash occurs with a janken/rock-paper-scissors mini-game occurring. Whoever wins the most bets unleashes a special attack, and its strength differs on how many bets are won Special attacks are performed when holding the B button while swinging the remote. Each character is assigned to three different special attacks according to slash, slice and stab. Some attacks are melee-oriented while others serve as projectiles. However, special attacks deplete more of the Stamina Gauge than normal attacks, thus reducing the risk of spamming attacks. At the bottom of the screen is the Bankai gauge. When the gauge fills up along with the ignition of the corresponding flame, the Bankai is ready for use. The gauge can be filled up by taking and receiving damage, or it can be charged up be shaking the Nunchunk repeatedly. The Bankai is activated upon shaking it once more. Depending on the character, new abilities and attacks will be granted to the player, including a super attack. Some characters however, gain a speed increase and special attack only due to the game's development at the time, thus characters such as Grimmjow or Shūhei do not gain special abilities upon activation but rather they temporarily gain a decent increase in their abilities and a couple of new attacks. A new character has been designed specifically for this game, an Arrancar named . This character's appearance is similar to that of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez', though Arturo's hair and hollow remains, which also take the form of half a jaw bone like Grimmjow's, are fairly longer. Unlike most other Arrancar, Arturo was self-made. Arturo can also disguise himself as anything from Gotei 13 captains to Zanpakutō spirits. He once raided Soul Society, but was sealed beneath Sōkyoku Hill by the Shinigami 2000 years prior to the start of Bleach. When the Sōkyoku was destroyed during Ichigo Kurosaki's rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, the seal placed on Arturo was broken and he was freed. Kaien Shiba, a character from the first game, did not return in this game. Plot Summary Story Mode In the story mode, the basic format is that a character (some are tricked, are sent to investigate, was caught in the action, or out for revenge) will fight a specific opponent and then the next three characters randomly-picked by the game. Then he/she will fight another specific opponent, then three more opponents. After you defeat the third specific opponent, the character will meet the main antagonist (in most versions, Arturo Plateado; in Arturo's Story, Yamamoto). Ichigo Kurosaki After Aizen's rebellion, Ichigo has finally recovered from his injuries and prepares to leave the Soul Society. But he learned from Yoruichi that the Senkaimon (the gate connects the Soul Society to the Real World) was decided to be closed for a hundred years to prevent Aizen and his army from entering. However she claims that the Sōkyoku shards, scattered around the Seireitei, have enough spiritual power to open the Senkaimon. As he went off to search for the shards, he ran into Renji Abarai, who also seeks the shards, but to save his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru. After defeating him, Ichigo decides he must take the shards by force knowing that other people are after the shards and defeats three opponents. He ran into Kenpachi Zaraki, who seeks the shards only for power and to fight Ichigo again. After he defeats the next three opponents, he encounters Byakuya Kuchiki, who announces that he will punish him for collecting the shards out of greed. But Ichigo defeated him, collected all the shards, and returns to Yoruichi, who turns out to be an impostor made a self-made Arrancar named Arturo Plateado. The shards' spiritual power sent Arturo free and reveals that he tricked Ichigo into collecting the shards by creating a Yoruichi impostor and saying that the Senkaimon was sealed away and stated he gain the power of the shards. After Ichigo defeated Arturo, Arturo was incredibly surprised that he was defeated by a human and dies. He later was greeted by the real Yoruichi and Yamamoto, who reveals that the Senkaimon will reopen in a few days, tells him about Arturo, and thanks him for saving the Soul Society. Renji Abarai After Aizen's rebellion, Renji started getting nightmares of Zabimaru dying, though he knows it would never happen, he was horrified by his nightmare. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi met up with Renji, telling him that Zabimaru will reach its limit and will soon disappear, however he said he can repair him if Renji can collect all the scattered shards in the Seireitei. Renji agrees to this to revive Zabimaru and be strong enough to protect Rukia. He ran into Hanatarō Yamada, whom he ask of Rukia's condition and his activities. Hanatarō responds saying his Captain is taking care of her and that he was been chased by Shinigami ever since he found one of the shards. After Renji defeats Hanatarō, he faces three random opponents until he ran into Ichigo, who needs the shards to open the Senkaimon to return to the human world. He fights and defeats Ichigo and three other opponents and ran into his Captain Kuchiki who came to punish his lieutenant for collecting the shards out for greed. Renji defeated him and returns to the Department of Research and Development to find Captain Kurotsuchi. But the shards absorbed into Arturo Plateado, who reveals that he created a Mayuri Kurotsuchi imposter and that he gained the power of the shards. Renji defeats Arturo, who could not believe this, and dies. Rukia, learning of Renji's actions, beats Renji up for his actions and letting "a cheap imposter trick him that easily". Captain Kurotsuchi also returned to the Department, saying that it's impossible for him to find new interesting subjects. Tōshirō Hitsugaya After Aizen's rebellion, his lieutenant Momo Hinamori was left wounded and in a coma by him, leaving her childhood friend Captain Hitsugaya to just watch her in the sickbay every visit. Captain Unohana appears and claims that Hinamori lost her will to live from her near-fatal injuries and might not survive the night ahead. However she also claims of a "high-level healing Kidō that requiring enormous spiritual energy" and that she can save Hinamori if he collects all the Sōkyoku shards shattered all over the Seireitei. He went to find the shards and ran into Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, who was collecting the shards for Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and defeated him and three random opponents. He found Hanatarō Yamada whom he told that what Unohana told him. Hanatarō claims that he never heard of such a Kidō and that Hinamori needs time to recover completely. Hitsugaya then found that someone is lying and that Unohana probably wants the shards for another reason. When Hanatarō tries to leave, Hitsugaya fought and defeated him and three other opponents. He meets Renji who has some of the Sōkyoku shards and needs them to save Zabimaru and defeats him. With the knowledge of Renji also being tricked, Hitsugaya figures out that the Unohana he met was an imposter. Arturo gains the shard's power, reveals himself, admits that Hitsugaya is correct though he figured it out a little too late, and engage him in battle. After his defeat, he could not believe that he lost, and dies. He return to the sickbay where Hinamori is still in bed in the same state, knowing that she will be alright and she suffered more pain than he had faced. Kenpachi Zaraki Captain Kenpachi Zaraki found a Sōkyoku shard and seeks deathmatches with anyone who also found a shard. His lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi informed him that Shinigami are already started fighting over the shards and he ran off to find his fight opponent. Kenpachi found lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who, like Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, was collecting the shards for Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, asked him for his shard. Kenpachi refused, challenges and defeated him and three other opponents and met Captain Sajin Komamura, who came to stop him, but was defeated. After three more opponents he finds Ichigo, who is collecting the shards to return to the human world, and defeats him. Now unsatisfied, Kenpachi sees that there is almost no one who will "quench his thirst fights" until Arturo appears, who challenges him, but was defeated and dies. After that, Yamamoto took away all of the shards, reverting everyone's spiritual energy back to normal and leaving Kenpachi upset. However, Yachiru tells him that he doesn't need a power boost and that she liked his strength the way it is. He agrees to this, saying he will find stronger opponents to fight. Hanatarō Yamada After finding a hiding spot, he was approached by Yumichika Ayasegawa, he defeated him and three other opponents. Hanatarō was encountered by Ikkaku Madarame, who is trying to improve his "luck" by finding the shards, and defeated him, three opponents, and Kenpachi, who seeks the shards for power. He then is confronted by Arturo, something that surprises him and the refuses to give up the shards. After Arturo is defeated and killed, Unohana praises him for taking care of such a big threat to the Soul Society Byakuya Kuchiki Byakuya Kuchiki is still recovering from his injuries, saying that they are the results of the doubts that plagued him before Aizen's rebellion. A Hell Butterfly appears with a direct order from Yamamoto announcing that battles are erupting in the Seireitei over the Sōkyoku shards and demands every able-bodied member of the Gotei 13 must find and arrest anyone involved in the activity. Kuchiki then ignored all his injuries and remorse and feels that his purpose is clear. He encounters Kenpachi, who has a shard and is out to fight other Shinigami with the shards, but defeats him along with three other opponents. After defeating the third opponent, Suì-Fēng arrived and tells Kuchiki that Yoruichi ordered to give a Sōkyoku shard and to stop him. He defeats her and three other opponents before finding Yoruichi, who tells him to go home to rest and to leave the Sōkyoku shards he collected to her. Byakuya, believing she started the activity and wants the shards for herself, challenges her and after defeating her, he starts to question her, but his wound starts hurting again. Arturo appeared, absorbs the shards, and ironically states that one of the Shinigami who sealed him away was a Kuchiki descendant and now "freed by another Kuchiki". After Kuchiki defeated Arturo, Arturo yells "Curse you, Kuchiki!" and dies. Kuchiki returned and reported all details to Yamamoto, who remembers Arturo from a thousand years ago and went to his parents' graves, saying that he fulfilled his duties by defeating the ghost of his families' past. Yoruichi Shihōin Yoruichi Shihōin "had some time to kill before the Senkaimon would re-open" then Orihime Inoue came to her very worried, asking her if Yamamoto really ordered to close the Senkaimon and saying that Ichigo is searching for the shards to open it. But Yoruichi realized that someone made an imposter to trick Ichigo and remembered that Yamamoto would never close the Senkaimon so she took Suì-Fēng with her to investigate the activity. She located Renji, who need the shards to save Zabimaru, and defeated him and three more Shinigami before finding and defeating Captain Hitsugaya, who seeks the shards for the life of Hinamori. After defeating three more opponents, she finds Byakuya Kuchiki, who argues with her over the activity, and defeats him. She calls to Arturo to reveal himself and he does so, he questions her identity, seemly that he doesn't know or remember her. After she defeated him, he verbally threatens her and dies. She returns and makes Ichigo, Renji, and Hitsugaya admit their errors and stating that the Soul Society will be peaceful again...Just for a while. Arturo Plateado A thousand years prior to the story, Arturo became a "Hollow who gained Shinigami powers by removing his hollow mask". He then left Hueco Mundo and invaded the Soul Society, but though he was too powerful for the Shinigami to defeat in combat, they lured him into a trap and sealed him by Central 46, into a place where there's "no life or death, light or shadow, no beginning or end." For a thousand years, he held the grudge against those who imprisoned him and after the Sōkyoku shards scattered across the Seireitei, he felt a weakening of his seal and destroyed it. With the shards' spiritual energy, he fully recovered and became more powerful than ever and sent out for revenge. He encounters Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who instantly takes interest in making Arturo a experiment subject, but he defeats him and three other Shinigami. He then mets and defeats Ichigo Kurosaki, figuring out that Ichigo was a human after he said that he is a Substitute Shinigami (not a Shinigami) and three more opponents and Yoruichi Shihōin, who approaches him and tries to stop him. Arturo started to become confident that every Shinigami will never challenge him, then Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai appeared and announces that he will destroy Arturo for his crimes but he was defeated. Arturo is now confident that there is no one who can stop and he says that once he kills every Shinigami, all hollows will obey him, and every soul will be his. Reception The game received mediocre reviews, but noticeably more favorable fan ratings. GameSpot gave it a 3.5 score; however, the fan ratings on gamespot were more favorable. IGN gave the game a 6.3 out of 10; the reader average is 8.4/10 Characters *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Renji Abarai *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihōin *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Suì-Fēng *Izuru Kira *Momo Hinamori *Byakuya Kuchiki *Sajin Komamura *Shunsui Kyōraku *Shūhei Hisagi *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Hanatarō Yamada *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Jūshirō Ukitake *Sōsuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tōsen *Ulquiorra Cifer *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Arturo Plateado Notes *Though not playable, Retsu Unohana is among the unlockable character models in the gallery. She has separate skins for 1P and 2P. See Also *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami Navigation Category:Video Games